1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal having an external module detachable to a terminal body and a display device to display an indicator that represents information of the charging of a battery in the external module.
2. Background
Portable terminals may be easily carried and have functions such as supporting voice calls and video calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data, etc.
Portable terminals may capture still images or moving pictures, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Complicated functions have been provided for the multimedia player by hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment may be provided for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
A bluetooth is a device for wirelessly connecting movable devices (such as a portable terminal) to each other within a short range. A bluetooth device may be provided with a portable terminal. The bluetooth device may be provided with a rechargeable battery to maintain its functions and have mobility. The rechargeable battery may be configured to be charged by a charging device that is separate from the portable terminal.
However, even though the bluetooth device is configured to be adjacent to the portable terminal, a method for charging the bluetooth device and for informing of a charged status thereof is not implemented by the portable terminal.